


The Job Well-Done

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Naruto has survived his first week being hokage and is enjoying some downtime.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 24





	The Job Well-Done

The sun was setting over Konohagakure. Another productive day under Naruto's belt as the 7th hokage. He sat in his office chair, basking in the ambiance of it all. Hard to believe it has only been a week of living his dream...

It all felt so surreal, he couldn't be happier-! _Or maybe he could..._

"My my, who do we have here~?"

His eyes were closed but the blonde, knew all too well who that slightly sultry voice belonged to. 

"Could it be? Has our _fearless leader_ fallen asleep on the job already?" Ino continued to tease.

Naruto smirked. "I'm _fearless_ now? You're gonna make me blush _Ino-chan_."

The Yamanaka heiress chuckled. "I see you're actually glad nothing's going on."

"I know! Baa-sama said there's a lot to do while being hokage, but damn I didn't expect it to be **this** much!"

Ino giggled as she made her way to sit on the side of his desk. "It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it!" She gave a wink. "And besides, you're not alone you know. You've got people backing you up."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. "I know I know... I'd be pulling out my hair if I didn't have Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Shino as my advisors. Those guys are really good at paperwork too." He gave a tired chuckle.

"Yeah... But you're forgetting some other people."

"Oh right, Sakura's head of the hospital now too. Kakashi's the head of the anbu... Kiba, Tenten, and Lee are in charge of the Chunin exams..."

She giggled. "Uh-huh, keep going."

He grunted a little. "Hnmmmm, who else am- Ahh right! Sasuke. He's the defense of the whole village."

Ino gave a nod. "Mhm, He and Hinata just got back from their honeymoon."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's good. I'm glad they got together and all."

A pout soon following on Ino's lips. "But you forgot one person."

"Whaaat? How could I forget my awesome fiancee?" He gave cheeky grin. "She's my right hand after all, she always knows what to when times get tough." He grabbed both her hands.

Ino held on to his hands and gave a playful role of the eyes. "Now you've got _me_ blushing _Naruto-kun_."

He gave a bashful laugh. "Heheheh! I guess I'm doing good at my job after all huh."

Ino gave a huff of air before she leaned over to kiss him on the lips tenderly. "Yes. _Job well done_.~" 


End file.
